


don't need candles and cake

by hapakitsune



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo throws Mark a surprise birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need candles and cake

On Monday, Mark wakes up to Eduardo's mouth on his neck and his hand on his hips. "Morning," Eduardo says sleepily against Mark's skin. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for ages."

Mark squints at the clock and sees that it's just past seven. "Jesus, Wardo, I don't have to be at work for another hour."

"Yes, but I thought we could, uh." Eduardo bites lightly at the underside of Mark's jaw. "You know."

"Have sex?" Mark suggests. "I thought you said no sex before work because it makes me fall back asleep."

"And then I'm distracted for the rest of the day," Eduardo agrees. "But we can make an exception today."

"All right?" Mark says hesitantly, still slightly confused, but he doesn't object when Eduardo tucks his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and strokes the skin above his groin. Mark turns his head to the side so he can catch Eduardo's mouth with his.

Eduardo shoves his hand further into Eduardo's pants and wraps his hand around Mark's dick. Mark chokes on Eduardo's tongue in surprise and pulls back to breathe. Eduardo laughs and starts kissing down Mark's neck, then ducks under the covers.

"You know, you can do it out in the open," Mark starts to say, but then Eduardo's mouth lands on his inner thigh and Mark stops talking.

Eduardo hasn't always been good at giving blowjobs, but he's become fantastic over the past three years and now he's fully proficient at turning Mark into a mess of loose limbs and shaking hands. Mark grabs onto the sheets and presses his hips back into the mattress so he doesn't push up. It's kind of weirdly hot that he can't see what Eduardo is doing to him, especially because every touch comes as a surprise.

He comes when Eduardo trails his fingers down behind his balls, which is kind of embarrassing because Mark is sure that Eduardo had planned to go a little further, but when Eduardo surfaces from underneath the sheets, he's grinning.

"Good morning," Eduardo says happily. He kisses Mark, which makes Mark wince and squirm until Eduardo pokes him in the side. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Wait, what about you?" Mark asks, because he can feel the hard line of Eduardo's erection against his leg. "Wardo --"

"I'm getting you breakfast," Eduardo says. "Pancakes?"

"I want to get you off," Mark protests, reaching for Eduardo. "Come on."

Eduardo groans and kisses him again. "You are the worst for my willpower," he says breathlessly between kisses. "Fine."

Mark grins and palms Eduardo roughly through his briefs. "Good."

Eduardo is kind of ridiculously easy to please, which Mark has always liked about him, and it only takes a few minutes to get him off. He shakes against Mark, the front of his briefs going damp, and rolls over onto his front. "God," he sighs. "I need to shower now."

"No you don't," Mark protests, trailing fingers down Eduardo's back. "We have another --" He checks the clock. "Half hour."

"You need to go to work," Eduardo says, not lifting his head.

"I can be late," Mark says, flinging his leg over Eduardo's hips and climbing on top of him. 

It takes them both a while to get hard again. Mark is able to coax Eduardo onto his back so that they can be face-to-face and fingers himself open while Eduardo watches, eyes huge and dark.

"You're going to be late to work," Eduardo says, holding onto Mark's hips, but his words lack conviction, mostly because of the erection pressing into Mark's ass. "Mark --"

"You started it," Mark says, and he presses back onto Eduardo's dick. Eduardo's hands tighten convulsively on Mark's hips.

"Okay, maybe I did," Eduardo agrees, "but that doesn't mean that we have to continue --"

Mark moves his hips and Eduardo stops talking abruptly, his mouth falling open in a silent 'o'. Mark smirks and shifts until he finds the perfect position.

Eduardo is distracted enough that he doesn't seem to notice that Mark is taking his time. Usually, if they have morning sex, it's fast and sloppy and leaves Mark desperate for more so that he's distracted all day, but today he thinks he can get away with a nice, leisurely fuck.

Mark braces himself on Eduardo's chest and leans down to kiss him. Eduardo pants against his mouth, his chest heaving desperately underneath Mark's hands, and groans, "Jesus Christ, Mark."

"If you don't like it, then do something about it," Mark grunts, thrusting down.

Eduardo wraps an arm around Mark's waist and turns them over so that Mark is lying on his back and grins down at him. "All right."

Mark rolls his eyes and tilts his face up for a kiss.

He doesn't make it into work until a little past nine, which makes his assistant smirk at him, her gaze knowing. Mark avoids her gaze and sits down gingerly at his desk.

A bouquet of flowers arrives at his desk just before noon, with a little card that says Love you -- E. Mark rubs one of the red petals between his fingers, frowning in confusion, and looks around. He knows for a fact that he hasn't forgotten their anniversary -- he has that date memorized after an unfortunate incident their first year together.

He strokes the petals absently, thinking, but can't figure out what it is that he's missing. He sighs and reassures himself that Eduardo would have been way bitchier during breakfast if he had forgotten something important. 

Mark drives himself home a little after six, stopping by a florist on the way home in a desperate attempt to hopefully appease Eduardo. He still isn't sure what it is he did, but he hopes the roses will be enough. Eduardo likes roses a lot, for some reason.

There are about twenty cars parked on their block, and Mark glares instinctively at the house across the way that seems to always be hosting loud raves, and pulls into his garage. He walks into the house, roses in hand and is about to call out Eduardo's name when the lights flick on and a chorus of voices shout, "Surprise!"

He blinks rapidly, staring around the room. Eduardo is, of course, standing in front and grinning so widely that Mark is afraid his face will split in half. "What --?"

"Happy birthday!" Eduardo cries, leaning forward to kiss Mark lightly. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I thought I -- I brought you flowers," Mark says, slightly dazed. Sean slaps him on the shoulder.

"I was going to get you a stripper, but your wife here disapproved." He scowls at Eduardo. "It would have been fun for all of us."

"Not really," Eduardo says, taking the roses from Eduardo. "Oh, Mark." He kisses Mark again, this time slower and showier. Mark kisses him back, forgetting the fact that their friends are all around him until someone clears their throat.

"Not that this isn't sweet, but I flew across the country for this," Chris says.

"You didn't have to," Mark says, turning to look at Chris. "I would have been fine."

"You're turning thirty," Chris says. "It's a milestone." He pulls Mark into a hug, which is kind of surprising but also kind of nice. Mark hasn't seen Chris in ages; he looks pretty much the same except for shorter hair and an engagement ring on his finger.

"Thanks for coming," Mark says when Eduardo kicks the back of his foot.

Dustin is there too with his new girlfriend, grinning and taunting Mark about being 30. "You're turning 30 next week," protests Mark.

"And I tend to take every advantage of that," Dustin says. "Old man."

The party is mostly Facebook people, along with some of Eduardo's friends from work. Mark argues with Sean about Spotify for half an hour, then debates with Chris about politics until Eduardo drags him away into the corner of the kitchen.

"Did you think I was mad at you?" Eduardo asks, pointing at the roses. "You only bring me flowers when you think you messed something up."

"I thought I forgot something important after the flowers you sent me," Mark says, looking away. "I didn't realize it was May 14 already."

"Same time as last year," Eduardo teases, wrapping an arm around Mark's waist. He kisses Mark's temple. "You really didn't realize?"

"Is this why we had sex this morning?" Mark asks, everything suddenly becoming clear. "Oh."

"And that was just a preview," Eduardo says in Mark's ear. Mark shivers and looks up at him. Eduardo grins and drops his hand to grope at Mark's ass.

"Gross, cut that out!" Sean says, leaning past them to get to the vodka. "I only agreed to come when Saverin said that you guys wouldn't be all gross."

"That was a stupid promise," Mark says. "You believed him?"

"I never promised," Eduardo says, grinning. Sean makes a face and carries the vodka away. 

There is, of course, cake, because Eduardo is fundamentally ridiculous and has to do everything as fully as possible. The cake has a watermelon on it, which takes him a minute to get, but then he turns to Eduardo and says, "You remember that?"

"I'm surprised you remember that," Eduardo says. "I thought I was going to have to explain that."

Mark smirks and tucks his hand into Eduardo's back pocket. "I remember."

The cake even tastes like watermelon, which Mark discovers when Dustin shoves a piece into his mouth. He makes a face but smiles when Eduardo licks the frosting off his cheek.

Eduardo's being touchier than usual, and he's a physically affectionate person to begin with. Mark doesn't exactly object, but by the time Eduardo has cornered him in the living room for a long, slow kiss, Mark is ready for everyone else to just leave so they can be alone.

"Can we kick everyone out?" he asks Eduardo hopefully.

"But what about your presents?" Eduardo asks teasingly.

"We can open them later, jesus," Mark says. He's horribly, painfully hard in his jeans and he doesn't want anyone to see because he knows his friends and they're basically all thirteen years old. "Make them leave."

Eduardo laughs and presses his thigh against Mark briefly before turning around to shoo people outside. Mark sidles out of the room, then gingerly goes up the stairs as people left, shouting their goodbyes.

Eduardo follows Mark up a moment later and says, "Get the lube out." He unbuttons his shirt and Mark tracks the movement with his eyes, even though he's seen Eduardo naked so many times now that there's no way he could ever keep count. Eduardo takes off his pants and Mark swallows hard.

"Mark," Eduardo says gently. "Go."

Mark nods jerkily and turns to the dresser. He opens it up, rummages around, and his hand knocks against something small and slightly fuzzy. He frowns and opens the drawer wider.

There's a ring box sitting next to the lube.

He turns and looks at Eduardo, who has his terrible poker face on. "Wardo?"

"Open it," Eduardo says, gesturing.

Mark pulls the box out and opens it to see two simple gold bands. "You're -- proposing to me? Now?"

Eduardo shrugs. "I figured it's time."

Mark groans and throws the box at Eduardo. "I wanted to ask you first!"

Eduardo laughs, which quickly turns to a yelp when Mark tackles him into the bed. "Jesus, Mark," he says breathlessly between kisses. "You can just say no."

"I'm not saying no, don't be stupid," Mark says. "Of course I'll marry you."

"You forgot the lube," Eduardo says when Mark starts to take off his shirt.

"I'll get it later," Mark says. "I want to blow you first."

"Right, okay," Eduardo says and his hands settle gently in Mark's hair as Mark slides down between his legs.

Mark loves giving head in general, loves being able to reduce someone to nothing more than a mess of shaking limbs and curse words, but he loves blowing Eduardo even more. Eduardo is vocal, for one thing, and he's enthusiastic, and he's also learned that Mark can take it, that Mark likes it when Eduardo loses control.

He palms himself through his jeans as Eduardo pushes up into his mouth and moans a little. Eduardo is desperate for it, too, Mark can feel it in the tension of his legs and the way that his heels keep drumming into the mattress. Mark braces his free hand on Eduardo's thigh and takes Eduardo in as far as he can until he chokes and has to pull off to breathe.

"Mark," Eduardo says, rubbing a thumb over Mark's lower lip. "Happy birthday."

Mark kisses the tip of Eduardo's dick, grins when Eduardo shudders all over, and says, "Thanks."

Mark sucks Eduardo off ruthlessly, determined to get him off quickly so that he has time to recover. Eduardo can't stop babbling, as usual, his feet knocking against the end of the bed, and Mark has to use his elbows to keep Eduardo from kneeing him in the neck.

Eduardo clenches his fingers in Mark's hair when he comes, splattering across Mark's lower lip and chin and collarbones. Eduardo falls back limply, throwing an arm over his face, and says, "It's your birthday."

"And I enjoyed it," Mark says, moving up to straddle Eduardo's hips. He wraps one hand around his dick and strokes it lazily. "Wardo."

"Don't, it's going to take me a while," Eduardo says, but he uncovers his eyes anyway and watches Mark hungrily. "Wait!" he says suddenly, and he gropes around on the bed.

"What?" Mark asks grumpily, and then he sees that Eduardo has pulled the engagement rings out. "Oh."

Eduardo takes Mark's left hand and gently slides the ring onto Mark's finger. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Mark says, reaching out to cup Eduardo's jaw. Eduardo puts on his own ring and then turns them over so Mark is lying on his back and Eduardo is braced over him. "I love you too."

Eduardo smiles and kisses him, moaning a little when Mark grinds against his spent and sensitive cock. Mark reaches down to grope at him until Eduardo starts to get hard again.

"You're evil," Eduardo says into Mark's mouth and then makes Mark turn over onto his hands and knees.

The first touch of Eduardo's tongue to his ass makes Mark squirm in surprise, but Eduardo runs a soothing hand across his thigh and licks harder. It's still fundamentally weird to Mark, but he can't help pushing back, especially when Eduardo runs one finger around the rim.

"Can you just --" Mark grunts out, clenching his hands in the sheets, "fuck me, god."

"If you insist," Eduardo says, and he moves away for a minute, leaving Mark to pant into his pillow, and then returns to press a slick hand against Mark's ass.

Eduardo presses in with only the bare minimum of preparation, making Mark grunt and scrabble for a firmer grip. Eduardo braces Mark's hips and thrusts into him, and Mark groans.

"Were you really going to propose?" Eduardo asks breathlessly between thrusts.

"You want to talk about this now?" Mark demands, pushing his hips back.

Eduardo suddenly hauls Mark up so that they're both kneeling and Mark is braced against his chest. "Yes," he says in Mark's ear, reaching down to jerk him off. "Tell me."

"I hadn't gotten as far as rings," Mark says, his last word trailing of into a breathy moan. "Fuck, Wardo --"

"How were you going to do it?" Eduardo asks. He kisses under Mark's ear. "Were you going to surprise me?"

"Yeah," Mark says, trying to urge Eduardo to push him down again. "Come on --"

Eduardo presses Mark down into the mattress again and fucks him hard, panting. "I would have liked that," Eduardo says. He kisses Mark's shoulder. "I'm sorry you didn't get to do it."

"Wardo," Mark grits out, trying to press his erection into the bed. Eduardo twists his hand underneath Mark's hips and pulls them both up a bit so he can jerk Mark off, rough and messy.

Mark comes hard over Eduardo's hand, and if it weren't for Eduardo keeping him up, he would have collapsed forward into the sheets, his legs and arms shaking from exertion. Eduardo manages another thrusts before he pulls out and comes over Mark's back, hot and weirdly arousing despite the fact that it's also slightly gross.

"Happy birthday," Eduardo says again, trailing his fingers through the mess on Mark's skin. Mark grunts into the pillow and nods. "Mark?"

"Thanks," Mark says, turning his head a little more so he can see Eduardo settle down next to him. "Love you."

"Love you too," Eduardo says warmly, kissing Mark's cheek. "Do you want to change our relationship status?"

"Let's keep it to ourselves for a while," Mark says, a plan already forming in his head. "It can be a surprise."

"All right," Eduardo says fondly, pulling Mark closer to him. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
